Love's Miracle
by anime4life2112
Summary: Kai meets the new girl in town,starts off wrong,but both parties start to fall in love with each other.When Kai finds out she has been ordered to eliminate him from the beginning, will they separate forever? or...read to find out more. Has MiwaMisa, KourinAichi, RenAsaka, etc. To MisaKai fans, sry if this ain't your thing, but pls read. You will like it, I promise. [KaixOC]
1. Chapter 1 - A Fated Meeting, Or is it?

**Author's blabber:**

**Sooo, this will be my first fanfiction EVER and it will really be appreciated if you read and review (though i may not have time to read the reviews), but at any rate, please do comment. This fanfiction is gonna be a completely different version of the episode Kai, Misaki, Miwa, Kamui, and Naoki goes to Leon's island. And i intend to make things a little heated and intense in some chapters, but don't worry, I will warn you about them. And before I forget, in this chapter, there will be one VERY short scene with something ecchi that happened, but it isn't something to get all excited about, although it will make the story very interesting. And now, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: A Fated Meeting, Or is it?

[In Card Capital]

Kai's POV:

"What should we do? Why doesn't Aichi want to see us? Dammit!" Naoki ranted angrily, brows furrowed and his eyes were filled with anger, pain and a little bit of...betrayal.

"Well, it's not like we can do anything about it. Besides, we don't even know where their hideout is," Miwa replied in a rather depressed voice, giving a sad frown.

"Even so, why is Kourin with them? She of all people should know better than to ally with the Quatre Knights or use the Link Joker deck. Despite that..." Tokura muttered, her voice full of grief and suffering, and the look in her eyes said that she was on the verge of tears. She was in a lot of pain and sorrow ever since she saw Kourin, allying with the Quatre Knights, and using the Link Joker deck to defeat me.

"What should we do? In order to get to Aichi nii-san, we definitely need to get stronger and defeat the Quatre Knights, but with them so strong, and Kourin-san by their side..." Kamui added, making a very troubled face. The second he had said that, everybody's level of mental pain just went up by a couple of levels (_Way to go, Kamui)._

"Is something wrong, Kai~" a bubbly voice came as the sound of the doors of the store opening were heard. I groaned inwardly as I turned to see a face that I had suspected as much who it would be.

"Why are YOU here, Ren?" I asked, successfully hiding the annoyance in my voice, but knowing him knowing me well enough, he must have seen through it. Ren entered the store, along with Tetsu and Narumi Asaka.

"Eh? How mean, Kai~~ You know I am just concerned!" Ren said in a childish voice as he approached me.

Normal POV:

All this was happening rather, um, "peacefully", when the doors of the store opened again followed by two voices yelling at the same time,

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

All heads were turned to the door to reveal two girls and a...guy?

"It's all your fault our deck went missing!" The girl who just yelled has long blood-pink hair that reached her ankles tied up into a long braid with an orb-like band that was a rather perculiar shade of blue. A small bang from her fringe was tied into a short braid with a black circular clip with a silver gothic cross on it, while the rest of her bangs were left hanging out. Her eyes were a deep sapphire blue and thin, light pink lips, high cheeks, a sharp chin that wasn't too long nor too short for a girl, and a sharp, angular nose. She was wearing a navy blue top that rested on her shoulders with two thin straps and the sleeves on her arms, purposefully exposing her shoulders, and the chest area wrapped tightly around chest, revealing her medium-sized cleavage. She wore a pair biege shorts that barely covered her thighs, she wore a pair of black ankle-high boots. Lastly, she wore a navy blue choker lined with thin black lace with the same gothic cross as the pendant.

"No, as I remembered, you were the last one to have used the deck to compete with some girl who said that she was the strongest fighter!" The other snapped back with a reply. She had her long blond hair that was as long as her sister's tied into twin-tails with bands that had a light pink rose and hot pink lacy ribbons. Her facial features were exactly the same as her sister's, only that her eyes were ruby red. She wore a sleeveless, lacy dress that was also hot pink, the chest area also wrapping tightly around her chest, revealing the shape of her medium-sized cleavage, similar to her sister's top. The top and ends of her dress were lined with white lace, and the black straps of her dress were rather thick, but thin enough to reveal her shoulders and the neck area. Lastly, she was a pair of ankle-high, white 1.5 inch heels which straps were pink. The sight of these two girls made every guy, including Naoki and Kamui, **excluding** Kai, Ren, and Tetsu, to drool, while it made all the girls, including Misaki and Asaka, to "kya" at how cute they look.

"Please stop arguing, Yami, Mea. I told you it's okay and I would buy the two of you the exact same decks for each of you," The unknown person suddenly spoke, fishing out a VERY thick bunch of ten thousand yen dollar bills and handing them to the pinkette.

"Here, Mea," The person said, pulling off the hood he or she had been wearing. The person was wearing a sleeveless black hoodie that exposed his or her arms, which were rather thin and slick for it to be a guy's arm, despite the fact that the person's arms were a little muscular. The person wore a pair of very dark navy blue jeans that were almost black that wrapped rather tightly around his or her thighs, while it was rather flowy around the area below his or her knees, covering half of his or her shoes, but didn't cover too much to allow the people to see that the base of the shoes told them she or he was wearing sneakers. The hood fell to the person's shoulders to reveal a boy's face. He had short, raven black spikey hair that was rather messy, with facial features that was exactly the same as the two girls, only that it made him even more like a guy. His eyes were green, close to the forest green shade of Kai's eyes, but more of an emerald green, and he wore tiny, silver, loop earrings that circled the lobe of his ears perfectly. Now all the girls, including Misaki and Asaka, were drooling and 'kya'-ing at how HOT he was. When his eyes scanned the shop, he gave a little smirk, not a flirtatious type, just a normal smirk, but it still caused some girls to pass out due to the heart-stopping look of his, letting their minds drift to cloud nine.

"Thanks, ne-, no, nii-chan," Mea replied, taking the money and going over to where Shin was, which was the counter, who was busy calculating his bills and money-related stuff. _Wait, was that Mea girl going to call the guy "nee-chan"? _was what the eight main people (Ren, Asaka, Tetsu, Kai, Miwa, Misaki, Naoki and Kamui) were thinking as the guy and the other girl, who was Yami, walked over and settled down in a table that was right behind the group. The group decided to keep quiet and listen to their conversation, while everyone else continued cardfighting, while stealing glance at the two of them (three, if you include Mea who is at the counter), while the two were whispering to each other, which the eight people were able to hear.

"Has that bastard Cera paid up his debt yet? I still have not received the 80,000 yen he borrowed from me last month," the guy whispered/asked his sister. The eight widened their eyes in shock when they heard the name "Cera". '_That's...one of the Quatre Knights! And wait a sec, is this guy behind us a...moneylender?!'_ was what they were thinking as they continued to listen on.

"No, he hasn't, nii-sama, but he said he will be coming to our alley tomorrow night to meet with the three of us and the rest of the delinquents to talk about his debt, but something tells me he has more to talk about than some debt," replied Yami, which caused the eight people who were eavesdropping to widen their eyes even more if it was even possible. '_Delinquents?! Their alley?! HECK WAIT, THIS DUDE BEHIND US IS A DELINQUENT?!' _(their thoughts)

"Heh? If he thinks a little talk is gonna be able to save him out of this one, he's got another thing coming. He may be a Quatre Knight, but that is not going to save him. It's time we got physical with him, girl," The guys replied, smirking a rather evil smirk, which caused him to emit a rather deadly aura that only the eight people who were eavesdropping could feel. '_She knows that Cera is a Quatre Knight?' _(their thoughts)

"Nii-chan, I'm done!" The two turned their heads to see Mea carrying an obviously overloaded plastic bag, full of trial decks and booster packs, in her arms. She gave a sweet little smile at the two who smiled back at her, genuinely.

"Now that we are done here, let's get going, shall we?" The guy said, standing up from his seat, and so did Yami. As they began walking out (with the guy behind the two girls), a booster pack slipped out off the plastic bag Mea was carrying and landed next to Kai, but the guy did not notice it.

Kai's POV:

_'Oh? The guy didn't notice his sister dropped a booster pack' _I thought as I bent down to pick up the booster pack. The others looked at me, as if expecting, no, demanding that I return it to them. Sighing in defeat at their glares ('cause right now I don't feel like arguing), and called over to the trio.

"Hey, you dropped this," I said, causing the three of them to turn around at the same time. The guy widened his eyes slightly and began walking towards me. Just that very moment, I saw the assisstant-cat walked towards the guy from behind, who didn't notice it, causing his feet to be pushed from behind.

"KYAH!" He screamed,his voice slightly higher then before. '_KYAH?!' _ I thought, staring at him. He was falling backwards, and I was about to lean forward to grab his arm when his feet hit mine from the front, causing me to fall forward and on him.

"YAMEA NEE-SAMA!" _N-nee-sama?!_

"BAM!"

"Ow, that-WHAT IN THE NAME OF-" I began to shout, realising the position we were in. The first thing I noticed was that the guy's hair had been "thrown off" due to the impact, and saw that it was actually a wig, and it revealed the long, raven black locks that was tied up in a high ponytail which reached her ankles, leaving her bangs hanging out, but her bangs were different from her sisters' for her bangs came from more towards the side, and the right side covered her right eye while the left side was left hanging out, while her sisters' bangs came from the center, and now without the wig, everyone in the store saw what he, or she rather, was hiding. And for the record, I'm on top of her, and my left hand that was holding on to the booster pack was on the ground, supporting my weight as I loomed over her, while my right hand, unfortunately, had landed on her (inserts 'clearing of throat' sound) left breast, which caused me to unconsciously grope it a little harder. Last but not least, my left leg ended up in between her legs while her left leg ended up between my legs, so let's just say my knee happens to be touching her groin area while her knee is touching mine (ALL OF THIS HAS BEEN MADE TO BE AN ACCIDENT, I SWEAR MY DEAR READERS). I looked at her and noticed her eyelids starting to flicker, showing signs of her regaining consciousness. When her eyes slowly opened, her green orbs widened in realisation of our position.

Yamea's POV:

_'Ow, ow, ow, ow. That hurt like HELL. Why was that cat behind me? To trip me on purpose?!' _I thought to myself as I slowly began regaining consciousness. When I opened my eyes, the sight before me made me wish I didn't. The guy with brown spikey hair sitting at the table in front us earlier was on top of me, and I noticed the minute I had opened my eyes how much physical contact we were having at the moment. Then suddenly, I felt his hand tighten slightly on my left breast. My killing instincts kicked in as I slowly, and carefully, moved myself to a sitting position, the shadow of my bangs covering my eyes.

Miwa's POV:

Holy shit, am I dreaming? I mentally slapped myself before realising that I wasn't dreaming. Sure, the guy actually being a girl was shocking enough, but the fact that Kai is REACTING to his physical contact with her left breast was what really hit me hard in the core, I didn't know whether to laugh or cry or help him off her. Then I realised that she was starting to get up, the shadow of her bangs covering her eyes, and when Kai was still reacting to the physical content between his hand and her ahem-ahem, she looked up immediately, allowing all of us to see the light pink flush on her cheeks as well as the extremely angry, no, infuriated look on her face as she glared at Kai.

Kai's POV:

WHAT SHOULD I DO? I saw the angry look on her face as she looked up at me.

"W-W-W-W-" She stuttered. '_Hm? What is she...' _The next thing I knew, I saw hot, angry tears well up at her eyes, causing my eyes to widen.

"WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TOUCHING?!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, landing a punch in my stomach, which was something I wasn't prepared for.

Normal POV:

Everybody widened their eyes in horror as they saw that the impact of Yamea's punch in Kai's stomach caused him to fly to the other end of the store (just pretend it is about 10 meters) and crash into the wall, causing the wall to crumble. Yamea slowly stood up, clenching her fist very tightly clenching her teeth and...crying? She took a good look at Kai, who was, much to her surprise, still conscious and wasn't even coughing up blood, but it appeared that his arm took the damage instead. She then gave him a glare, while there were tears in her eyes and said:

"I' . .YOU." With that, she began to slowly make her way towards Kai, grabbing a Vanguard table and pulling it right off its hinges that was stuck to the ground, scaring the living daylights out of everyone but Shin, because he paled at how he was going to get the money to repair all...THAT.

"W-wait, I assure you, it was an accide-"

"I DON'T GIVE A GODDAMN CARE IF IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! THE PROBLEM HERE IS THAT .ME!" She screamed louder than the first time, putting extra emphasis on the last three words while she threw the table at him, which he blocked it using the same arm he used to block her punch, but when the table crashed into his arm, he let out a groan of pain, because of the impact on his bruise.

"Onee-sama, please calm down!" Mea said frantically.

"Onee-chan, you need to remain calm, it was only an accident. I know you hate boys and that if a boy touches you, you will kill him, but he didn't do it on purpose!" Yami also said. The two of them froze when their oldest sister looked at them with her eyes that has lost its light and turned an eerie green while a deadly aura surrounded her.

"NO WAY IN HELL AM I FUCKING LETTING THIS BASTARD LIVE AFTER TOUCHING MY PRIVATES." She said to them in a low and stern voice which told them to keep out of it, which they did, before giving Kai a chibi-form sympathetic look that said _'Good luck trying to survive...'_ He tsked and stood up while holding onto his arm with his other hand and said in the most sincere way he could,"Look, this was all an accident, so can you just let it go?"

She looked at him incredulously, like as if what he just said was so unbelievable, it seemed almost ridiculous to her.

Yamea's POV:

_'Did he just ask for forgiveness? OH MY GOD, whatever happened to his pride as man? I mean, everybody has got to have their own pride as men or women, what about him?'_ I thought as I look at him, a little curious. That's when I noticed his eyes. '_Ara, ara, those are some mesmerizing eyes. His eye colour is forest green, huh? Wait, is that... sincere and apologetic feelings I see in his eyes. Why is he looking at me like that?! HOW EMBARRASSING! ABOVE ALL, HE SHOULD KNOW THAT THAT CAN'T SAVE HIM FROM GETTING KILLED BY...me...maybe I should show him some mercy..HECK WAIT, WHAT THE FUCK AM I THINKING, GETTING ALL DREAMY LOOKING AT HIS EYES! WAKE UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!' _I screamed at myself mentally, feeling blood rush to my face, and I could tell I was blushing while still looking at him and his eyes.

Yami's and Mea's POV:

_Eh, is onee-sama...blushing? That's wierd, onee-sama has never blushed before...unless... _The two girls thought in unison while looking at Yamea who continued to look at Kai. '_Hm_,_ so it's like that huh?'_

Normal POV:

Kai looked at Yamea's blushing face. _Damn, she's...cute...WAIT, WHAT AM I THINKING?! _Kai mentally yelled at himself.

"I-I-I'm...sorry..." Yamea apologised, looking to the side, the blush still on her face. "I hope it isn't too late for an apology...could you..f-forgive...me?" she added, giving a sad frown._ She truly is sorry..._ were everybody's thought as she looked down. Kai felt bad for who-knows-what, just instinctive guilt.

"I-it's alright, at least you have not killed me yet..." Kai replied, giving her a soft smile, causing her to look up at him, still blushing.

"I...I hope I didn't hurt you too bad..." She said, worry written all over her face

"Nah, it'll be fine, rest assured," he replied, which made her smile (for the first time, might I add) a genuinely happy smile, and with the blush, she looked damn cute, cuter than her sisters, which made Kai blush a little, also making some off the guys to drool, forgetting the damage she had just done. She began walking towards Shin and pulled out two bundles of money as thick as the bunch that she gave Mea to buy cards to give to Shin.

"My sincerest apologies about your store. Take these to pay for the repairs, it should be more than enough. Don't bother to return the remains to me," She said before turning to the door.

"Wait, we still don't know your names.." Kai blurted out before stopping himself.

"I'm Yurisaki Yamea, the blonde is Konjiki no Yami, and the pinkette is Kurosaki Mea. We are adoptive sibings. We look forward to getting along with you, Kai Toshiki," she said as all three of them bowed in unison before leaving.

Suddenly, when they left, a question popped in his head: how did she know who he was?

[Outside the doors]

"Onee-sama, you don't have intentions of getting along with him, do you? Considering the fact that he is the target given to us by Master," Yami and Mea asked in unison, with a look of seriousness.

"Don't worry, this is just part one of the plan, and I haven't forgotten our mission: find and befriend Kai Toshiki, get all useful information from him about **_that _**and then eliminate him, PERMANENTLY." Yamea replied, smirking to herself.

"But you blushed earlier..." the two said in unison, staring intently at her. She widened her eyes in embarrassment, causing her blush that had disappeared moments ago to resurface.

"Don't be ridiculous, you think I was even a tad bit interested in our target? Don't be ridiculous," she replied, sticking her nose in the air, and letting a 'hmph!' before walking off toward to a rather familiar school that we all knew as Hitsue High and said," Let's get enrolled into schools to proceed our plans."

_'Even though you say that, we all know the truth, onee-chan'_ thought Yami and Mea as they tailed her.

* * *

**So? I got the whole accident idea from an anime 'Mayo Chiki', but I changed some things about it. If you haven' figured out yet, I mixing Cardfight Vanguard and To LOVE Ru Darkness into one story as well as create a new character. I will try my best to release the nest chapters in one week individually, in other words, one week's wait per chapter. Hope you enjoyed this first chapter, because this is going to be an ongoing series. And to those Kai x Misaki fans, sry, but I ship Misaki with Miwa, which you will be seeing in this story, along with Ren x Asaka, Kamui x Emi(a little more innocent than the others), Aichi x Kourin, Kenji x Yuri, Naoki x Suikko, and more. Please do look forward to them!XD And I apologise for any spelling errors, 'cause my computer has a problem...**

**xoxo, anime4life_2112**

**Thanks for reading, minna-san!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Let's get along!

**Author's blabber:**

**Sooo, my dearest readers, how did you like my first chapter? To those who read and commented on my first chapter, THANK YOU SO MUCH! It was the first time I posted a story online, so I was a little scared at first, but thanks to your comments and reviews, you have encouraged me to write another chapter, which I have done. So, this chapter is when they go to Leon's island and coincidentally met ****_a certain somebody_**** there, so I hope you enjoy it. I am also gonna include some more of the female characters of To LOVE Ru Darkness into this chapter. And once again, there will be a few ero scenes in here, so, if you are pure and innocent, ****_DO NOT READ THOSE SCENES! _****Thank you very much. And now, ladies and gentleman, the moment you have been waiting for, Chapter 2!**

**Note: I do not, no way in heaven or heck, own Vanguard!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Let's get along!

[In Card Capital]

With everything that happened yesterday, somehow Yamea was able to call some construction workers over to Card Capital and all the damage she had caused due to her, um, rampage, were repaired within less than two hours and the shop was good as new again. Regardless, Kai and the gang were still depressed from their encounter with Kourin, and were thinking of what to do. But unfortunately, Kai and Misaki, equally depressed about Aichi's will and Kourin's "betrayal", they were feeling much more down in the dumps than the other three, almost as if they were planning on completely giving up on saving Aichi at all, believing that it is hopeless to try and fight the Quatre Knights.

_'Kourin...'_ Misaki thought, looking at the ribbon as she remembers what Kourin said to her, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. _'You held on unto that, didn't you? Therefore, I wouldn't lie to you.'_ were Kourin's words (to those who are unaware, this ribbon that Misaki wears on her wrist used to belong to Kourin before Kourin "disappeared", to find out more, watch the entire series of vanguard). Misaki had a devastated frown on her face, as if she felt physical pain. "Why..." Misaki said to herself, in a soft voice so that no one could hear her.

_'I want you to stop trying to save me. Stop trying to find me.'_ were the words said by Aichi that was replaying over and over again in Kai's mind. _'I just assumed Aichi was looking for help from wherever he is. But...is he actually trying to avoid us?'_ Kai thought to himself as he stared blankly at the ceiling of the shop.

"Darn it! Why, Aichi?1 Why are you rejecting us?!" Naoki suddenly blurted out loud (luckily no one else was in the store and Misaki was in a not-so-great mood or she would have kicked him out of the store, literally). Naoki sounded really hurt and in pain, as if he got hit by a blow as bad as Yamea's.

"I'm sure he's got some reason..." Kamui replied in a rather tied voice (which sounded very much as if his brain threw up on him...), which caused something in Naoki to snap.

"What reason?!" Naoki demanded in an irritated tone.

"If I knew that, I wouldn't be rackin' my brain like this!" Kamui yelled back, starting to get slightly annoyed at Naoki's outburst.

"What the heck, **_junior_**?!" Naoki shouted back, completely breaking the "sad and gloomy" tension in the room.

"What the heck, **_senior_**?!" Kamui yelled back (once again), an anger mark appearing on their heads while Shin and Assistant-cat sweatdropped, watching the two of them have a glaring contest (the heck lah...)

"Cut it out, the two of you." Miwa said in a nervous voice as he sweatdropped at their argument.

After a matter of time (which is like, half an hour later) The two calmed down and decided they needed to train with somebody. Now, their problem: Who is that someone going to be?

"Suzugamori Ren wouldn't help...Koutei went back to school..." Kamui said, thinking of every possible person strong enough to beat the Quatre Knights.

"It'll be difficult findin' someone as strong as the Quatre Knights. What should we do?" Naoki questioned, thinking hard. Suddenly, the doors opened to reveal two young boys who have decided to play Vanguard together. A gentle wind came towards Naoki and swept the top card of his deck towards Kai's direction.

"Wind?" Naoki said, as Kai caught the card in mid-air, and the two boys (Kamui and Naoki) gasped in unison.

"Souryu Leon!" The two exclaimed at the same time. With that, Naoki whipped out his phone and called Leon, and explained the situation to Leon the moment he picked up his phone.

"Please, Souryu Leon! Train us! We wanna get strong! It's to rescue Aichi!" Naoki pleaded.

"Fine then, Ishida Naoki. You can come over...to my island," Leon replied, before ending the call.

"Alright, Souryu Leon has agreed to train with us!" Naoki announced to the gang, and Kamui began to get excited. "Yes!" He shouted.

"E-eh, wait, why does he remember me? That's weird..." Naoki questioned out loud, causing Kai to give a serious frown.

"Here you go!" Shin said, suddenly appearing behind them, a stack of papers in his hands, scaring the heck out of the two boys.

"Ohh! Wait...there is manager's name too...why is that?" Naoki asked, giving a stare at the paper that said "I-really-don't-wanna-know-but-I'm-curious".

"Of course I'm going with you! If the famous Souryu Leon has invited you over to his island, we should all go!" He said in an excited voice.

"What about the shop? Who's gonna take care of it while we're away?" Misaki asked in a slightly worried voice.

"Don't worry about that, I have already asked for help from some people, so it's not a worry," Shin replied, a warm smile on his face.

[Meanwhile, in Leon's study]

"Who was it, Leon-sama?" Jillian asked, tilting her head slightly to the side, curiosity written all over her face.

"It was Ishida Naoki, one of Sendou Aichi's friends," Leon replied, looking towards the direction of his guests, and giving them a serious look before addressing to them.

"So, why are the nine of you doing here?" Leon asked, a hint of suspicion in his voice. The one standing in the middle of the nine people, slightly taller than the rest, smirked at Leon's question and suspicion.

"Well, I just came to see and explore this famous, well-known island of yours, Souryu Leon, and I'm very much interested by the history of this place," the person replied, completely honest, and Leon didn't feel anything strange from their 'wind' (y'know, he always talks abt ppl's wind and all that).

"If there is anything you want to know about the island, just go to the library, which is at the second floor, tenth door from the right of the entrance," Leon said, satisfied with the person's reply, who gave a slightly wider smirk.

"C'mon, guys, we got a library to raid," the person exclaimed, walking out of Leon's study with the rest walking behind her.

"Leon-sama, they appear a little suspicious to me. How is it possible that people's wind can feel so...empty, like nothingness? It seems almost inhuman," Sharlene asked, a worried expression on her face.

"Yeah, Sharlene is totally right about that, Leon-sama," Jillian added, the same worried expression as Sharlene's on her face.

"There's nothing to worry about, The wind is never wrong. If there is something strange about her wind, I'll know immediately and we'll be ready for anything," Leon said, eyes never leaving the door of the study room where the person left through.

[In the library]

"Neh, onee-sama (sounds familiar?), why are we looking into the history of Souryu Leon's island?" a certain bloody-pink-haired girl asked.

"To find out if any of the books here has relation of any sort to the thing Master asked us to find out, and do further research on it," a blonde answered back, grabbing th nearest blue hard cover book to her that was on one of the library shelves and starting to read it.

"Okay, then why do WE have to come along" a girl with pink short twintails said, slightly annoyed, and began reading a random book, typing things down on her laptop.

" 'Cause I needed more people for my research to be completed on the deadline, which is two days away," the person who had spoken to Leon earlier finally spoke.

"Oh, it's alright, we understand. After all, it's for the sake of the world, isn't it?" this time, a short-haired pinkette answered, scanning through another book.

"Even if it is, couldn't you just ask Kai Toshiki about it, and if he doesn't know, just do the following order that Master gave us:kill him," a girl with shoulder-length light green hair said, seriousness in her eyes.

"I know, I know, but Master said it is not time to ask him yet. You think I wanna stay here any longer? I don't even want to think about Kai Toshiki," the person said, closing her fifth book that she had read and putting it down before reaching out for another one (much to the other girls' surprise that she could read that fast).

"Really~? As I recall, your sisters told us you blush whenever you think about him! And we all know you have never blushed before!" A girl with long light pink hair exclaimed excitedly, as everybody's eyes were laid on the person, glowing a creepy red (y'know, like hunter eyes, when they are gonna do smth you don't like) while chuckling sneakily, causing the person to glare back at them, but nonetheless, still blushed.

"W-whatever! Tch, why would I even care about my target?! DON'T BE RIDICULOUS!" the person said, while the rest continued giving her the stare and laughs.

"SERIOUSLY, STOP OR I' .YOU." the person said in a deep, scary voice, as a scary aura that glowed an eerie purple surrounded her, scaring the heck out of the other girls.

"Okay, okay," the girls said in unison, sweatdropping at the person's expression that said two words : direct kill. Suddenly, she gasped and stood up.

"What's wrong, onee-chan?" the blonde asked, noticing her sister's sudden movement.

"Nothing, I need to use the loo. Later!" the person exclaimed, rushing out of the library, and into the toilet, allowing herself to be put at ease. When she was done, she began pulling up her panties, when the door of the toilet opened.

[Five minutes go, at the harbor of this island]

"YEAH! WE'RE FINALLY HERE!" Naoki and Kamui shouted in ecstasy, as Misaki, Miwa, and Kai got off the boat and Shin began unloading the baggage from the boat. There stood Souryu Leon waiting for their arrival, with Sharlene and Jillian by his sides, the both of them greeting the gang with gentle smiles. Leon then stepped forward, greeting them himself and introducing to them his island. He then showed them to the corridor that all their rooms would be along (coincidentally, it was the same corridor the toilet that 'the person' was in, at that exact time).

"You are free to choose any of these rooms, except these two, they have been taken," Leon told the gang, pointing to the two doors to the two rooms he was referring to. Then the gang went to their respective rooms. When Kai opened the door to the room he chose, he got slightly taken aback.

_'Why are there bags in here? I thought all the rooms were available except for the two Leon told us about earlier'_ Kai thought as he settled his bags on to his bed, and went over to see. _'Huh? What's this? It looks like boy's bags but there are...GIRLS' UNDERWEAR?! WHAT IN THE-'_ Kai thought, using the back of his fist covering his mouth as he quickly rushed to leave the room after seeing some light pink, lacy-'_no, do not even go there! Don't you dare think about it'_ Kai mentally screamed to himself, not noticing the gang was following him after hearing him rush out of his room and realising his flustered expression. That's when he decided to go to the toilet to cool off, he opened the door, just a little creak, just in time to hear rustling of clothes and a little gasp.

Kai's POV:

My eyes widened as I opened the door to the toilet even wider to see who it was in the toilet. It revealed a pair of black converse sneakers and a pair of black, tight jeans that were at the person's thighs. As I continued looking on, I began to blush a small light pink blush, barely visible but could still be seen. I saw the person halfway pulling up his or her panties, that had a cute colourful bubble-like pattern and a picture of a cartoon-like black kitten at the front, the top of the panties just happened to perfectly cover the person's groin. The door was fully open to reveal...

"Yurisaki Yamea?!" Kai exclaimed in shock, surprised and flustered at the same time. She stared at me with her wide, emerald green orbs, equally shocked.

Yamea's POV:

"Kai Toshiki?!" I exclaimed, completely shocked that he was here. _'When did he come? Was it just a few minutes ago?'_ I thought as my sisters and friends emerged from the library and in front of the door. I also noticed that Kai's friends were here. I remained frozen for a few seconds, and then, a familiar wave of anger hit me. The shadow of my bangs covered my eyes as I quickly pulled my undergarments and my pants before standing up straight.

Normal POV:

The girls all noticed that the aura that surrounded Yamea the last time in the shop was surrounding her now and again, the eight of them took two huge steps back.

"Have a safe TRIP, Kai Toshiki-kun," Yami and Mea said in unison, as they waved 'goodbye' to him, causing him to pale slightly.

"STOP STARING, YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!" Yamea screamed at the top of her lungs, landing a punch in Kai's stomach, which Kai quickly and successfully blocked using his right arm (again), causing him to fly to the other end of the corridor, which was like, 15 meters away from where they originally were. Leon and the twins rushed to the scene just in time to see Kai at their end of the corridor when they heard Yamea scream.

[Time skip : 10 minutes later]

"So, let's get this straight, I'm sleeping in the same room as Kai Toshiki...AND HECK WAIT, YOU SAW MY UNDERGARMENTS?!" Yamea exclaimed after she had just calmed down from everything that happened, her scary aura surrounding her again, causing the girls to panic slightly.

"Calm down, Yamea!" the girls exclaimed.

"Calm down, onee-sama!" her sisters exclaimed at the same time.

"Fine...just don't do anything funny when I'm asleep, or I swear I'll kill you, and YOU KNOW THAT I'M CAPABLE OF IT," Yamea told Kai in a dangerous voice, adding extra emphasis on the last seven words.

"Yes, yes," Kai said, half sighing.

"So, what are you guys doing here, so far away from town?" Yamea asked, tilting her head to the side, which made her a little cute to Kai.

"Oh, we came to train ourselves," Naoki and Kamui exclaimed at the same time.

"Why are YOU here, Yamea?" Kai asked, looking at her. Yamea thought about for a while, before answering.

"I heard that Souryu Leon was a internationally famous cardfighter, who also revived the Aqua Force deck, so I was wondering what his 'island' was like, since I heard so many rumours about it back in town," Yamea replied, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Onee-sama, why don't you introduce the rest of our gang to them, and them to us? Since we never did have to the chance to, well, learn their names yet, if you know what I mean," Yami said, a strange yet mischievous glint in her eyes, but Yamea didn't notice it.

"You're right. So let's introduce you to the rest of our gang, shall we?" Yamea said, pointing towards the six girls that Kai and the others didn't know yet.

"This is Lala Satalin Deviluke, and these are her younger twin sisters, Momo Belia Deviluke and Nana Astar Deviluke," Yamea said, pointing to a girl with light pink knee-length hair and jade green eyes, followed by the girl with short light pink hair with light purple eyes, and then lastly to the girl with light pink hair that was tied up into twintails and light purple eyes.

"And this is Run Elsie Jewelria, and her bestie, Kirisaki Kyoko, and the last one is Shizu Murasame," Yamea said, pointing to a girl with light green shoulder-length hair and reddish-pink eyes, then to the girl with short raven black hair and dark purple eyes, and lastly the girl with bluish-purple waist-length hair and dark blue eyes. Then Yamea turned back to face Kai to ask him:

"So, Kai-kun...may I call you that?" Yamea asked, giving him a gentle and genuine smile, which to he nodded.

"Who are you're friends? I mean, their names, of course," she said, giving a sidewards smile.

"I'm Tokura Misaki," Misaki said, pointing to herself.

"Yo! I'm Taishi Miwa!" Miwa said, giving his signature 'hello' sign.

"Ore-sama is Katsuragi Kamui!" Kamui said, giving a toothy grin.

"And I'm Ishida Naoki!" Naoki said, giving her a smirk.

"So...Misaki-san...are you dating Miwa-kun?" Yamea said, completely out of curiosity, as she tilted her head a little to the right, putting her right hand on her right cheek, causing the two to freeze at first, before blushing furiously.

"Me-!Nee-chan-!DATING?!" Miwa exclaimed rather loudly, almost shouting, and stuttering at the same time, as his face glowed a deep scarlet.

"Why on earth would I be dating with Miwa?!" Misaki questioned in a shouting voice with a hint of embarrassment, her face ten times redder than Miwa's.

"Eh~~You guys haven't even started, I see...How...INTERESTING~~," Yamea said in a very creepy voice, her and the rest of her gang's eyes glowing hunter red and chuckling among each other evilly as she put emphasis in the word 'interesting'. Kai's gang (excluding Kai, Miwa and Misaki) understood what the girls meant and joined in their eerie laugh and together they created an aura so horrifyingly scary that Ren, Asaka and Tetsu, who were asked from Shin to tend to Card Capital while they were gone, felt it and caused a shiver to run down their spines, while Misaki and Miwa sweatdropped, and Kai, being the doesn't-show-any-emotions-on-his-face kind of person, just remained neutral and kept his usual calm expression on.

"Okay, okay, let's all chill out now, shall we?" Miwa suggested, not liking the kind of ideas that Yamea's gang, along with Naoki and Kamui, where having. Yamea and the others finally calmed down and returned to the library.

"Well then, everyone, let's get along!" Yamea said, winking while giving the same signature sign that Miwa gives whenever he greeted someone before leaving the room.

"ALRIGHT! LET'S GET TRAINING!" Naoki and Kamui shouted in unison.

[In the library]

"So, someone remind why THEY came here again?" Yamea complained, groaning as they were at their last few books of the libraRY.

"Because they said they needed to train on something...probably cardfighting to defeat the Quatre Knights and get this Sendou Aichi back," Yami replied, scannig through a book.

"Either that, or they came to see you, onee-sama!" Mea said in a cheery face and a glint of mischief in her eyes.

"SHUT THE HECK UP!" Yamea yelled back at her, face beginning to turn cherry red, pouting and glaring at Mea at the same time.

"Hai, hai, whatever you say, onee-sama!" Mea said in the same cheery voice, before going back to the page she stopped at in a book that was in her hands.

[Time skip: 4 hours later, near the end of Naoki's and Leon's cardfight]

"Well done, Ishida Naoki. You've learnt how to control your wind," Leon said, smiling a genuine one.

"And just in time too! Dinner is finished!" Jillian and Sharlene exclaimed at the same time, smiling.

Everyone settled around the table, eating and chatting happily to each other, allowing them to get to know the rest of Yamea's gang.

[At night, in Yamea's and Kai's room]

"Yosh! Time to sleep~~" Yamea said, stretching, just as Kai entered the room from the bath. He took one look at Yamea before smirking.

"You look good in your tomboy clothes **and **that long, only shirt PJs," he commented to Yamea, smirking, causing Yamea to blush. She was only wearing an over-sized sweater-like shirt that rested only on one side of her shoulder while the other side slipped of to her arms, and the bottom covering at most the top of her thigh, meaning it was perfectly covering her undergarments that she wore underneath. She half glared half pouted, cheeks still red, making herself look VERY cute to Kai, before turning her head to the side and lying down, pulling the covers over her body.

"WHATEVER. Just don't try anything funny or I swear I WILL KILL YOU," she said, adding emphasis on the last four words, causing Kai to chuckle a little, before joining her under the covers.

"Wouldn't dream of it. Nite." Kai said, before turning off the light.

LITTLE DID THEY KNOW THEY HAD HABITS WHEN THEY ARE SLEEPING, SUCH AS CUDDLING.

* * *

**So, everyone, how did you like the chapter? I hope you enjoyed it, cause you are gonna wait for another two weeks before the next one comes out, and be patient with me, because I am gonna have my exams really soon, and despite being a real slacker when it comes to studying, I still got to do it, so, yeah. Btw, to all you NaLu fans out there (fairy tail lovers, I mean), I'm gonna start writing a fanfic on Nalu, Jerza, GaLe, Gruvia, RoWen, and much more. I will let you know the title of the fanfic when i'm done with it. I apologise for any spelling errors. And if you want to see how yamea looks like, follow my instagram account: anime_obssessed_2112, for i am gonna post some pics of her on my insta account. Pls do review! Sry to have made you guys wait!**

**xoxo,**

**anime4life2112**


End file.
